mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Battle
Micro Battle, also known as known as Micro Battles, is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was first introduced to the public as a Beta minigame on August 26th, 2014. It was later released fully on October 17th, 2014. In Micro Battle, teams of players must fight each other while making use of limited resources. Summary There are four teams: Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Players are split as evenly as possible into each team. Alive players are listed on the right side of the screen with their appropriate team color. So far, maps always follow the pattern of a small, circular sky island, with a cross-shaped body of lava in the center that is three blocks wide in all directions. The lava extends all the way to the island border. The lava divides the island into four sections, one for each team and their respective color, along with a small building that goes with the island theme. This game imbues players with a sense of challenge, as all of them have to make do with very limited resources; this continues throughout the round. The point of the game is not so much gearing up to fight the enemy, but to strategically defeat opponents with what players have. When the timer counts down and the game starts, a three block tall wall of glass panes (stained in any color) blocks access to the lava river and the other players' bases. Players have 10 seconds before the glass pane wall disappears and players are free to attack each other. It is a good idea to gather resources (dirt, sand, gravel, stone, etc.) before the 10 seconds are over in order to construct cover and various other structures. In this game, players cannot craft, smelt, or do anything of the sort. Over the course of the game, the island where the players are on will slowly break apart, starting from the edges and "eating" towards the center. This is done by making the blocks from the edges slowly fall into the void. As the island gets smaller, the rate at which the island breaks apart gets faster. Eventually, there will be nothing left but floating lava, assuming the game lasts long enough to get to that point. The game ends when all other teams have been eliminated and there is only one team left standing, regardless of how deteriorated the island is. There is also no time limit. Maps Building Blocks - Dogester.png|"Building Blocks" by Dogester Micro Battle - Castles.png|"Castles" by SirFlamed69 Castle Reef - by Dogester & Dutty.png|"Castle Reef" by Dogester & Dutty Chaparral Obelisk - Intoxicating.png|"Chaparral Obelisk" by Intoxicating Clash - by Vhisper-Pyxl .png|"Clash" by Vhisper/Pyxl_ Cryonia - Wolfey.png|"Cryonia" by Wolfey Micro Battle - Deserted.png|"Deserted" by Gafloff Elven Village - Dutty (1).png|"Elven Village" by Dutty (1) Elven Village - Dutty (2).png|"Elven Village" by Dutty (2) Fall - by Dutty.png|"Fall" by Dutty Hideout - Wolfii.png|"Hideout" by Wolfii Greek Salad - Dutty & t3hero (1).png|"Greek Salad" by Dutty & t3hero (1) Greek Salad - Dutty & t3hero (2).png|"Greek Salad" by Dutty & t3hero (2) Micro Battle - Itty Bitty City.png|"Itty Bitty City" by SirFlamed69 Junk Food - by Dogester & Wolfii.png|"Junk Food" by Dogester & Wolfii La Selva - Ethanoob.png|"La Selva" by Ethanoob Micro Battle - Land of Time.png|"Land of Time" by Wiitarted Lost Atlantis - Dutty.png|"Lost Atlantis" by Dutty Primordial - bribbs.png|"Primordial" by bribbs Micro Battle - Seasons.png|"Seasons" by JoeMaster_ and Sebown Shore Lost - ReddReapers & ReindeerClark.png|"Shore Lost" by ReddReapers & ReindeerClark Split - Pyxll .png|"Split" by Pyxll_ Swarm - Dutty.png|"Swarm" by Dutty Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (1).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (1) Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (2).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (2) Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (3).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (3) Towers 9999 - Dutty & Jugz.png|"Towers 9999" by Dutty & Jugz Tribal Rivalry - AxeHam & Pyxll (1).png|"Tribal Rivalry" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ (1) Tribal Rivalry - AxeHam & Pyxll (2).png|"Tribal Rivalry" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ (2) Witch's Forest - BlueeFiree.png|"Witch's Forest" by BlueeFiree Kits All kits in this game are free. General Tips *Skilled players may jump over the lava river in order to invade others' bases. However, if players are not sure about their safety, they may find it wise to construct a strip of land across to the other side and walk on that instead. *Players should pick off players individually to avoid being ganged up on that player's team members. *If a battle is happening between two players, they should wait until one player dies, then move in to kill the other weakened player. (This is know as "cleaning"). *If you are one of those players who want to stay alive for as long as possible, the Worker kit is recommended. **You can dig down (not straight down, as this could result in death, most maps have 3 layers of stone) and camp under the ground while crouching. Then you can dig your way to the mid, so when the map crumbles, you will survive until the crumble reached the mid of the map. F5 can be useful for seeing where you are. **You can also camp on your tower (this is less recommended as the map crumbles, and the towers happen to be placed very close to the edge, making it easy for archers to pick you off as well). **You can build up very high after getting enough blocks and build to the mid. This is the best tactic if you can make sure you don't get hit by arrows. Since at the very end all blocks will be removed, you will be the one which falls the longest if you have built up high enough. *If you want to get the First Blood reward, get 3 blocks as fast as possible and build up so you are able to jump over the glass. This allows you to infiltrate another team's side quickly, then you just have to eliminate one player really quickly. *If you don't want to get shot on your tower, simply get some extra blocks to build a small barrier. *Since Ghosting is allowed in Micro Battles, you can help your teammates when you are dead by telling them where the others are and what they are doing. Achievements Gem Rewards This list shows the largest possible sum of Gems a player may earn at a time. History June 16th, 2015 - Huge Sale & News (Friendly Update) * January 10th, 2015 - Anti-Cheat & Chests * November 15th, 2014 - Wither Assault and Maps * 'October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps' * 'October 17th, 2014 - Halloween' * *